<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>肤色差 by indulging1988</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009845">肤色差</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988'>indulging1988</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Table Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>崽腿让人气血上涌血脉贲张……</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>肤色差</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马龙一直不知道，仅仅他和张继科的肤色差就能让他家那个爱晒太阳的硬起来。</p><p>张继科不说，但是偶尔行动上能泄露出几分。<br/>例如格外喜欢在浴室干马龙，常常是马龙在洗澡，张继科就挤进去嚷嚷着要和他一起洗，洗着洗着就抱在一起，开始互相抚摸，从脖颈到臀部。</p><p>张继科很迷恋自己手覆盖在马龙身上的视觉冲击，有时候他会觉得自己是个变态，一个陌生人或是农民、乞丐，因着一点幸运亵渎到世界上最神圣的人。</p><p>马龙意识到张继科对肤色差的偏好这一点是第不知道多少次，张继科让他看镜子。</p><p>刚开始是张继科自己去擦镜子上的水雾，然后在马龙泪眼朦胧的时候让他抬头，浴室很热，擦去以后很快有新的薄薄的水雾覆上，马龙就看着那个模糊不清的白影被后面的人一下一下撞的氤氲不清。</p><p>看不清还算好的，他知道这是张继科的一些小情趣，马龙望向镜子的时候必定会缩紧后穴，这时候张继科就会拍拍他的屁股嘶哈着说，龙，松点，太紧了，好爽。</p><p>后来张继科让他自己去擦镜子上的水，擦不干净不给动，往往这个时候马龙即将高潮，为了那一瞬间忘情的快乐他什么都愿意做。毛巾架上已经有了专门用来擦镜子的方巾，不说也知道是张继科这个狗准备的。</p><p>画面清晰的那一秒张继科抱着他猛烈地操干起来，马龙弓着腰，两只手支在洗手台上，正对着镜子看自己高潮的脸。</p><p>太失控了，他想。后面那个人也弓起腰，贴合着他身体的曲线，两个人密不可分地紧紧相连。</p><p>龙，你看。张继科在他耳边吹气，你说你是不是吸收了我的精所以越来越白。说完张继科还要去舔马龙的耳朵。</p><p>刺激的点太多，声音、视觉、触觉，他被张继科包围着，没有一点出逃的可能，浑身挛缩着射得周围一片。张继科同时也被吸的双眼一阵白光，射在马龙身体里。</p><p>马龙想着不行，这么下去两个人都会肾虚。可是他又不好意思说，因为真的很爽！</p><p>再后来，变本加厉，张继科在卧室里买了一个落地的穿衣镜，做到兴头上张继科会把人拉到镜子前面，或者提前调好角度，从床上就可以直接望到镜子里的景象。</p><p>自从卧室里放上镜子，张继科对“衣料”的要求骤然降低。以前他们总是脱光了再做，可是现在，情况通常是张继科扒自己扒的挺干净，马龙身上倒还整齐。</p><p>龙，你看。张继科往镜子里一指，橙红色的T恤被提起一点，露出一截白色的腰。是不是你在勾引我？张继科把一切都赖在马龙头上</p><p>吸吸吸吸这么看我还挺白的。马龙在张继科目前乐意放飞。</p><p>那可不。说着张继科把衣服下摆拉到马龙嘴边，“咬好了。”</p><p>马龙想翻白眼，这又是什么新玩法。然后他就看到两只黝黑的手从乳头顺着自己的腹肌一路下到腹股沟。视觉冲击真的蛮大的，马龙不得不承认。</p><p>张继科把马龙一条腿抬起来，撸着前面又干着后面。扩张是早就做好的，可瞬间被撑开的感觉还是有点难受，马龙不敢松口，只能哼哼唧唧几下。</p><p>他哼唧完就感觉到张继科把他填又满了一些。马龙把眼睛移开，迫使自己不要想张继科的奇怪性癖，是真的不能想，一旦想到自己对张继科有如此之大的吸引力，心理上的满足就能让他即刻高潮。</p><p>张继科向后倒在床上，扯着马龙仰面躺在床上。运动员就是这点好，身体素质够强，就算身上加了一个人的重量张继科还是能快速地动起来。</p><p>这很羞耻，马龙想。自己虽然穿着衣服，可是浑身都暴露在外界中，他在想会不会有人在我们家按了摄像头，那他会看到我敞开的身体和欲求不满的脸，会看到我被隐藏在身后的不知何人干的口水横流。</p><p>口水浸湿了T恤，马龙觉得牙齿有点酸，松了牙关，张继科看见，很顺杆爬地给马龙一个惩罚——</p><p>“今天不要想着给你撸出来了，等着我操死你。”</p><p>张继科果然把手移走，也带走了他的手。马龙现在像挂在十字架上的耶稣。张继科就是缠绕在十字架上的蛇，阴险狡诈，让他不能愉快。</p><p>——不能愉快，当然不是真的。他们现在又紧紧贴在一起，体位的缘故张继科干的又深又省力，他每次甚至都不会离开自己的后穴，只是退出一点点，然后又抵到前列腺上。</p><p>继科儿，科儿……马龙反过来抓张继科的手心，太刺激了，受不了，求你，让我射。</p><p>张继科又喊他看镜子。他从欲望里挣扎出来，望着镜子里糜乱的两个人：白色的床单皱皱巴巴，自己的短裤褪在脚边，到处都是纯洁的颜色，就张继科一个人黑的分明。是啊，他以前怎么没发现，张继科是那么的性感、好看。</p><p>马龙忽然有了自己确实是在被一个男人操干的实感。他和张继科在做爱，他的一切快乐，来源于一个男人。</p><p>一个男人又如何，那是张继科啊。马龙想，是张继科在操自己。是看上去谁都不爱搭理的张继科，是不怎么爱听教练话、偶尔脾气暴躁的张继科，在操自己。马龙小小的虚荣心一瞬间上了一层。</p><p>他别过脸去寻找张继科的嘴，他们接吻、交换体液。张继科终于把手放回马龙胸前，大力揉搓着两个殷红的乳头，身下加快了速度。马龙被顶的受不了，他感觉自己快到了，吚吚呜呜想喘气儿，可是张继科不放过他，他们亲到快窒息，两个人在即将晕厥的前一秒达到另一个让人濒死的世界。</p><p>马龙感觉自己恍惚中咬了张继科一下。</p><p>镜子上沾了白浊，看上去好像他们两个人都把精液搞了一身一样。马龙平摊在床上，大口喘着气，怎么每一次都像第一次，马龙寻思，情动又深刻。</p><p>张继科从背后抱着他坐起来，指指镜子：龙，你像不像个小姑娘。</p><p>马龙看镜子里那个人，白嫩的好像真的能掐出水来，再看看旁边额角淌汗的男人，对比强烈之强烈让他不得不承认自己确实比寻常人还要好看。</p><p>老婆。张继科喊。</p><p>马龙晃了一下神，这给你脸还上脸了，抬手去打张继科。张继科躲了过去，捧着马龙的脸亲了一下。然后撒着娇亲了马龙更多下。</p><p>好吧，马龙看着面前笑的没脸没皮的黑皮男人承认，肤色差确实是个能让人疯掉的性癖。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>